1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a novel self-contained air freshener which provides a natural or artificial air freshening fragrance in combination with the beauty of a living dwarf flowering plant. The invention also concerns a sealed package for shipping and displaying the living air freshener, which package can be easily opened to activate and/or release fragrance.
In one preferred embodiment the dwarf flowering plant is a miniature rose plant and the fragrance composition is added directly to the growth medium, but it is obvious that the fragrance composition may be added to a separate compartment in the vessel. The growth medium and vessel are preferably transparent, but may be tinted or non-transparent.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Flowers have both aromatic and visual mood enhancing properties. A bouquet of flowers will enhance the atmosphere of an entire room. However, for a variety of reasons, the indoor display of living flowers is limited.
First, living flowers, and particularly valuable ornamental flowers, require care if they are to be kept alive. There are thus two options--buying expensive cut flowers with the understanding that they are to be disposed of in a matter of days, or buying potted flowers with the understanding that they must require years of care. Potted flowers are bulky, and many people do not have the time or talent to care for living flowers.
Accordingly, in view of the problems associated with living plants, many people have settled on imitation flowers which require little or no care. Most imitation flowers emit no fragrance.
It is also known to provide artificial fragrance dispensers which emit the fragrance of flowers. However, most of these fragrance dispensers or air fresheners are in shapes other than flowers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,081 (Grimshaw, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,439 (Van Breen, et al.) teach liquid and solid compositions, respectively, suitable for use in an air freshener. The compositions provide continuous release of fragrance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,625 (Gibson) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,104 (Orson, Sr.) disclose fragrance dispensers for circulating air and evaporating an aromatic fluid into the air. Aromatic fluid which is drawn upwardly by a wick is exposed to the flow of air provided by a fan. The rate or time of fragrance release can be controlled. However, this type of device does not provide a flower display, and requires electricity to operate. It is also sometimes difficult to tell precisely when to refill the aromatic fluid.
It is also known to combine visual and aromatic effects in scented artificial flower, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,981 (Leavey, et. al.) and 5,077,102 (Chong). While scented artificial flowers are low maintenance, they do not provide the same visual or olfactive effect as real flowers.
There is an effect that only real flowers can provide. Flowering plants are grown year round in greenhouses, and are distributed through nurseries or florists to the consumer. A peculiar property of flowers grown in greenhouses is that they have little or no fragrance. In response, devices have been developed which combine the functions of floral display and artificial fragrance dispenser. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,546 (Bock) teaches a combination vase and air fragrance dispenser comprising two vessels, one for holding natural or artificial flowers, the other for holding a fragrance emitting material. The two-vessel construction ensures complete separation between flower and air treatment material, preventing contamination of the flowers. The flower holding vessel is capable of receiving water needed to keep natural flowers fresh. Thus, this device is concerned with the display of cut flowers, which have a short life.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,640 (Holtkamp, Jr.) teaches a fragrance emitting plant watering system, wherein a potted natural flowering plant is seated within a larger vase-like solid fragrance emitter. A wick transports water from a water reservoir to a potted plant. An air freshener cartridge for emitting a fragrance is provided in a separate compartment of the device. The device however greatly and unnecessarily increases the size of the vase and provides a proportionately small space in which to place the potted flowering plant. This renders the device unsuitable for display in areas where space is limited, such as in office cubicles. The device is also uneconomical due to the expense of manufacturing such a complex device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a combination flower display and fragrance emitter which is inexpensive, attractive, relatively small in size, and easy to maintain.